The Masquerade
by mysteria-wilson
Summary: A Special Request for Arashi Wolf Princess' Birthday as commissioned by Vampygurl402. Emmett and Bella both attend the same exclusive party, both looking for the person they fell for the year before. What will happen when they figure it out? Rated M for Lemon. One-shot


**AN: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers and I'm making no money off this whatsoever.**

**The Masquerade **

_-Bella-_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I said for the umpteenth time that night. Alice was fixing my make-up and fussing over my hair.

"I know you're a ponytail kind of girl but you can't show up to the Black and White Ball with your hair looking like you're ready to play softball. This is the biggest event of my social calendar. You have to dress to impress from your head to your feet."

I knew what she was saying was true so I sat back and pretended to pout although secretly I was excited. And I usually put up a bigger fight about her picking on my sense of style but I wanted desperately to attend this event. Because the Black and White Ball wasn't your ordinary high society event.

Many believed the Black and White Ball was first held in the 1800's somewhere in Europe. It was rumored to be an event for members of certain secret societies. A place where they could gather under the guise of a ceremonial purpose to showcase the selves members felt couldn't be shown in regular society circles. The use of the masks helped with the anonymity as did the rule of using numbers to identify oneself.

The event in which we would attend did keep some of the rumored traditions such as the anonymity use of the masks and the numbers. No one knew who the host was, only that they were always called, One. Each invitation was stamped with a name on the outside of the envelope which became yours for the night. And despite how many times a person attended the event, with the exception of the host; their "name" was never the same. There were also a strict set of rules to follow that always went along with the theme of the evening which of course only added to the fascination of the event.

I put up with being her personal Barbie doll, wondering what I would get myself into and if it would be anything like the last one.

I still remembered the sensation that ran up my spine from his gentle caress. The excitement he managed to bring out of and the fire he unknowingly lit within me. I always kicked myself for not getting his information before the evening ended. Maybe that's why I agreed to attend the ball with Alice. If for no other reason to find him again and to feel like I did that night once more.

_-Emmett-_

I loved the Black and White Ball. The allure and mystery of it all always made me giddy. And this year would be better than the last. Last year, I spent most of the evening dodging unwanted attention. But when I wasn't, I managed to ensnare a beautiful woman who left me yearning and longing for her touch. Though we only share a dance and a few stolen moments, it was enough to force me to seek her out. It took some time and a few bribes but I was able to figure out who she was. So when I drafted the guest list for this year's affair, my mystery woman was at the top of the list. My personal event planner, Rosalie, really went all out this year.

"Okay, so the caterers are setting up now. The garden is already decorated and the…" As Rose went over the final checklist, I dressed in my tux. It was a simple but tailored piece which accentuated my shoulders. I wanted to look my best. For tonight would be different. Tonight, I would make my move.

As I walked into the ballroom of the elegant private manor, I slipped my mask on and blended with the crowd, oohing and ahhing over the extravagance of the affair. "Rosalie really outdid herself this time." I mumbled as I took in the full sight of the place. Amidst the crystal chandeliers were aerial acrobatics that twisted and twirled in gossamer fabrics. Fire dancers twirled flaming batons under the railings of spot lights in soft hues of pink, purple and red that created an ambient glow for the dance floor. It was exactly what I wanted.

I made my rounds, keeping my eyes peeled for my mystery woman. After the first hour and no luck, I posted up by the bar. It was set on the opposite wall of the dj's booth and gave me a perfect unobstructed view of the dance floor and the entrance doors behind them. As I sipped my drink, I caught sight of her. She was on the arm of our mutual friend. I was pleased to she had managed to convince her to attend. I swirled the amber liquid in my glass and downed it before making my way towards her when Rose's voice sounded through the room.

"Please clear the dance floor and direct your attention to the center of the room for tonight's special entertainment."

I looked back to the area where she was but lost sight of her as the crowd formed a circle. I made me way to the front just as several large puffs of smoke erupted from seemingly nowhere. When it cleared, a contortionist rose through the wisps. I, along with the others watched in amazement as she folded her body into impressive angles and shapes. When she finished, the crowd clapped loudly as three of the acrobats spun down from the ceiling. While the others were watching the show, I finally caught sight of my beautiful goddess across the room. The main reason I was there. As I stared, the front of my pants got just a little bit tighter.

She, unlike many other women in attendance was dressed in a short tied halter gown, black and silver in color. The dress had a crisscross silver detail along the waist and bust corset that immediately drew my attention. Her black lace mask hid most of her face while exposing her in the best way. Her captivating chocolate brown eyes held a bright gleam as she watched the acrobatic display of the dancers. How I needed so very much to feel her touch once again, hear her soft voice whisper my name as I undressed her. My eyes never left her; even as the entertainment ended.

Alice caught me staring and winked as she leaned in to whisper in the ear of the object of my attention. Alice pointed to someone across the room before gesturing to the dance floor. She nodded and started back towards the table when a bronze haired figure crossed her path and asked for a dance. She clearly looked surprised and a bit uncomfortable but reluctantly accepted his hand. I returned to my post at the bar and ordered another drink as I watched the two of them on the floor. I needed to find some way to approach her.

He was attempting to woo her, which was all too clear. He pulled her onto the dance floor with a flourish. It was obvious her partner was more experienced in the style of ballroom dancing she kept stepping on his feet. She smiled politely when the dance was over but her eyes spelled relief. As she prepared to leave his embrace, the guy pulled her back out to the floor and was whirling her around. I chuckled and made a beeline for them.

"May I cut in?"

_-Bella-_

That voice. The voice that lingered in my dirtiest fantasies. I shook my head and looked up into the smiling face. Though half his face was hidden by his simple mask, I knew it was the one I came here looking for. I turned my attention back to my current partner and excused myself.

"Thank you for that." I smiled as he pulled me in closer to him.

"You looked like you needed to be rescued." He smirked.

I nodded and looked back to my previous partner. He was standing just at the edge of the dance floor, sulking from the loss of me. But that didn't matter now. For I was in the arms of the man who could unravel me with a simple "Hello".

"Might I have the pleasure of knowing whom I'm dancing with?"

I snapped out of my daydream and searched my mind for the answer to the question he just asked.

"I'm Marie."

He dipped me quickly, sliding his hand even lower when he brought me back up to push my hot body up against his.

"I'm One."

The blush on my face must have been evident as his smirk became even wider. I couldn't believe that my mystery man was actually the host of this year's party. Most people never met the host, leaving some to believe that they never attended. Of course he could be lying to impress me but what good would that do him? A lot, I mentally answered myself. I hastily realized I was overthinking the whole thing and turned off the rational part of my brain and gave myself whole-heartedly into the event and its theme: Fantasy.

_-Emmett-_

After I revealed my identity, I watched as a range of emotions flowed over her face but none more lasting than the lust in her eyes. I took every opportunity I could to caress her waist, rub her arm and brush an errant lock of hair from her face just to see her eyes become more and more hooded. When the song ended, I released her from my embrace but leaned in to ask if she wanted to move to a more private venue. To my surprise, she nodded. I swiftly led her off the floor. I led her to the back of the room where she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a long gulp. I raised an eyebrow to which she responded with a most tempting smile.

Oh, yes. The game was afoot.

We walked through the main gallery towards the balcony that led to the statute garden. She walked slightly ahead of me although a few times I caught her looking coyly over her shoulder at me. I stayed ever so slightly in the shadows like a lion stalking its prey. I just needed the perfect moment to pounce and claim my prize. While she leaned in to inspect a statute, I slid up behind her and moved a stand of hair away as I began laying kisses along her neck. She shuddered but leaned more into me, allowing me more access. I snaked my arms around her waist and slowly slid my hand up her side. My hands had just grazed the side of her chest when someone came close by.

That was all it took to snap her out of the bubble we had placed ourselves in. A look of shock crossed her face before leaving to return to the party. So close. I was so close. After all this time only to come up short? No, it would not end like this. I ran after her, pulling her into a private office when I caught up to her.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked, not looking at me.

"I figured since we were interrupted in the garden, you would want to continue somewhere a bit more…private."

"You know, you make a lot of assumptions on the platform of being the host." She said condescendingly, crossing her arms.

I smirked, making her statement truer. "You say that now but I remember how your body felt," I started towards her. With every word I spoke, I took another step towards her and she took one back. "…as I was caressing you and softly placing kisses upon your lovely skin." I was a mere inch away from her and had her trapped against a desk. She was still trying to deny what I made her feel. I dropped my voice even lower. "I think if we hadn't been interrupted, you would have let me go even further. In fact, I think you would have allowed me to make love to you."

Just as she opened her mouth to curse me, I slammed my lips on hers and poured all of my passion for her into the kiss. She melted like butter and opened herself to me once again.

_-Bella-_

I hated the affect he invoked within me. I was like putty in his capable hands. Which were everywhere. Soft caresses on my side and possessive strokes down my back. His kisses burned a trail from my lips down to the top of my dress. He backed away only for a second to tug it down far enough for my breasts to pop out. He teased and tugged on my nipples for a bit before leaning down to capture one in his mouth. I gasped as he bit slightly and licked. Moans fell from my lips as he increased his suction.

Then I felt his hand slowly inching its way up my dress. He drew circles on my inner thigh, each circle becoming bigger and wider as he neared my moist center. As he drew more circles on the fabric, I felt myself becoming undone. He smirked and pushed my panties aside and swiftly pushed a finger inside, sending me over the edge. I slumped against the desk as he slipped out of his jacket, vest and shirt. He pulled me onto my feet and pulled my panties down until they were around my ankles. He stroked himself a couple of times before he moved it in, inch by agonizing inch. By the time he was fully inside me, I was begging for it. Just like he wanted. He moved his hand from my waist to under my thighs and shifted slightly to the left. I gasped as the change in position had him hitting my spot.

"Tell me…what you want..." his voice was rough and low. As he thrusted, I arched and bucked. His groaned as he slid deeper into me. He growled his order. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me."

He started to move inside me, slowly at first. It was slow and patient, making me want to lose control. The motions he was making were driving me crazy and left me craving more.

As if he could read my mind as well as he read my body, he began to increase his speed. Balancing me on his legs, his hands slid up my body to pull sharply on my nipples. The pain only increased my pleasure. His thrusts became deeper, harder and faster. I matched him thrust for thrust, my eyes never leaving his as I felt my next release coming. As I felt the familiar twisting, tight coiling feeling in the pit of my stomach, I threw my arms around his neck and pushed my body into his. My orgasm crash over me, strong and powerful.

His release followed right after mine. He slowly pulled out of me as his body went rigid and then shuddered. Every throbbing move of his cock sent of little aftershocks of release inside me. And there was nothing I could but to ride out the delicious wave.

_-Emmett-_

I leaned down and reached for her mask.

"Wait, I thought we weren't supposed to remove them. You know anonymity and all that jazz." she said weakly. She was still trying to recover.

I chuckled, my laughter rumbling deep in his chest. "I'm not much for following the rules and you don't seem the type either, Isabella." It was the first time that night that I referred to her by a name and not the one she gave me earlier but her true name. Her eyes widen and she opened her mouth to speak so I simply pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
